Adventure Time: Swords and Deities
by zacheryscorpis
Summary: Finn knows the truth about the humans' fate and he has stopped the elemental domination. Now he must help heal the wounds that linger not only from Patience's mess but those that have existed for centuries. With Phoebe and Bonnibel at odds, old enemies forming alliances, and he and Jake learning more about who they are, it would appear that not all secrets have been revealed.
1. Two Request

The balcony overlooked the castle courtyard. The castle was protected by a moat of glowing orange lava that could only be crossed by the use of a metal were written on the metal bridge, wards against enchantments placed by the royal sorcerer. Nonetheless, two guards stood outside and two stood inside, all wielding halberds. An archer stood on top of the castle, his crossbow trained on the entrance. Phoebe was guarded by so many layers of protection, andbyet, she couldn't shake this hopeless feeling of dread.

She heard somebody behind her. She quickly turned around. Her eyes flamed and she prepared to cast a powerful flame spell. The intruder turned out to be Flint, her older brother and king of the flame kingdom at her side.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, Phoebe, but I had important matters to discuss with you."

"Are these matters that you couldn't discuss with me at dinner?" asked Phoebe as she let her flame spell fade.

"Indeed," said Flint. "This about the human boy you care for."

Phoebe was caught by surprised. She had wanted to patch things up with Finn for a while. She knew that he was going thrpugh a lot, and if she could help him...

"I figured that you would show interest," teases Flint. "My proposition is relation to his equipment. He wields a normal blade, but I've been doing my research on your elemental power. According to legend, the first flame elemental wieded a powerful sword. It is said that the sword was a representation of all fire just like he was. You don't show any interest in swordsmanship, sister, but I believe that we know someone who does. I also believe that if we were to present the sword to this person, they would seek particular favor in us."

Phoebe began to smile. Her chances with Finn were growing. "Do you know where the sword is?"

"It was found by the original flame king and passed down through the royal family. The last person to have it-"

"Was our father," finished Phoebe.

"The servants say that he had it hidden when he learned of your power. He bound their tongues with magic. Only he can tell us."

"Send a messanger to Finn's house. I'll start the interrogation." She was about to leave for her father's prison when a question struck her. "Why were you investigating my powers?" she asked from the doorway.

"To be completely blunt, I fear that conflict with the candy kingdom is ineveitable. Bonnibel's actilns grow more and more questionable. She would've destroyed the sleeping giants had those actually been them."

"But those weren't them," contested Phoebe. "They were just a bunch of bombs dad said were them. The real ones were hidden, the only clue to their location being an ancient riddle."

"Which we only found out later! The people still think that we are defensless. In fact, I'll think I shall begin trying to figure that riddle."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Some flames glow gold and others glow green. The collision of the two is a sight to be seen. Unless the flames collide by the elementals will, then the giants shall remain motionless and still. That was the riddle. If you truly are going to search for the giants, then do so with discretion. Otherwise, you'll start the war that you're trying to protect against."

And so Flint left with a small company to search for the giants, and a messanger was sent to the house of Finn and Jake.

* * *

Hunson sat on the throne of the Nightoshpere. Demons came up to him one by one. Sometimes he'd grant their request. Sometimes he wouldn't. Usually, he'd take his demonic form for such an occasion, but he was in his humanoid form now. He was bored, and the situation had lost all formality.

"Next!" He cried as the demon crawled away with legs for arms and arms for legs.

The next person in line was a woman with blue skin and blue hair that appeared to be wearing a pilot's outfit.

"Greetings Hunson," she said in an offsetting tone, "I am Patience St. Pim, Ice Elemental."

Hunson repeated the name in a mutter before asking, "Aren't you the one who froze yourself after everything went to crap? Well, Patience, how are you fairing these days?"

"Well," replied Patience, "I was about to freeze myself again when I realize that there were different opportunities for me to explore."

"Well, since you came all the way to Nightosphere and I'm guessing you killed a good number of demons to get this far in line, whatcha need?"

"I have a proposal," snickered Patience. "Have you ever heard of the Lich? You might not-"

"I know who he is. That psychopath wants to destroy all lower beings."

"Indeed," continued Pim. "As you might know, he was slain and defeated by Finn the Human. However, the essence of his existence still exist in the Realm of thr Living, which makes him viable for revival."

"Why would I want to revive that lunatic?" commented Hunson. "He wants to destroy all beings beneath us deities. That would sort of limit my soul intake."

"You misunderstand," said Pim. "I don't seek to serve him. If we were to revive him he would be completely under our control. With all if our powers combined, we could rule over all of Ooo and Mars and anywhere else for that matter."

"Interesting. Allow me to sleep on it. Guards, guide Mrs. Pim to a guest bed."

The guards walked Patience down the long hall behind Hunson's throne.

* * *

Betty looked around at those that surrounded her. She knew that the Glob was gone, and that Normal Man had no power. The forcefield around the dome had likely been destroyed.

 _I'll see how this plays out_ , she thought, and bail if it goes bad.

"Betty Grof," Normal Man began, gripping the wand in his hands tightly, "you are hereby charged with attempting to create a time paradox and sabatoging the saving of all of Ooo. Tell us, why have you done thse things."

Betty looked to the ground and said, "You know what it is like to lose the one you love."

"I see. So grief motivated your actions?"

"I knew it was stupid but followed my heart rather than my reasoning. Take from that what you will." Betty fought back tears, her voice cracking.

"Hmmmmm...," Normal Man began. "I'll tell you what, Betty. Because of you, I sit in this throne today. I hold great empathy towards you, but cannot allow you to try the same tactic again, so I shall give you some advice. Out there in the endless multiverse is a being known as Prismo. He is the Granter of Dreams, and will reform your universe to your greatest desire. I wish for you not to change time with you wish, for that has caused disasters in the past, but to use it to merely change Simon back. However, there is a catch. Prismo grants one request to every being in the multiverse, so you can only wish to turn Simon back or to keep him alive. Not only that, but the only way to get to Prismo is to collect all the crown jewels and put them into the cover of the Enchiridion, which sounds kind of difficult based on what's happened so far. Anyways, I bid you adew fair madame. Don't let me catch you here again. Well, I mean, you can come back to Mars, just don't end up being in a Martian trial again. Best of Luck!"

Normal Man held his wand above his head and, in a flash, Betty was back in Normal man's old house.

* * *

Finn sat at the table and stared into Jake's five eyes. Oddly enough, Jake's stretching abilities seemed to have improved from his transforming. For Finn's sake he had taken the shape of a dog. However, he seemed to be unable to change his color or the amount of eyes that he had. That, or he was unwilling. Despite his increased eyesight, Jake seemed to be unaware of Finn's uneasiness. Jake's attention was turned to his bacon-pancakes. As for Finn, his fork often missed his mouth.

Finn and Jake heard two horns from outside. One was strong and powerful, while the other was soft and could barely be heard over the first. Finn and Jake left their bacon pancakes at the table and answered the door. Two spherical people stood in the doorway. One of them was a candy person who was a gumball, and the other was a walking piece of coal from the Flame Kingdom.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Bonnibel wishes for Jake to present himself to her," said the gumball. "She said to bring the Enchiridion."

"Fine," said Jake. "And what about you little man?"

"Princess Phoebe summons the paladin Finn. Bring thy sword and other weapons."

Finn and Jake packed for their seperate journeys. Finn called for Fern to watch the house. Finn and Jake followed their envoys and eventually their paths diverged, one brother going to the Candy Kingdom and the other going to the Flame Kingdom.


	2. Wizard City Black OPS

**BANG BANG BANG**

When Marceine heard somebody knocking on the door to her house, she expected somebody in her inner circle. She expected Finn and Jake, or Bonnibel, or Simon, or her father. However, when she quickly put on her shirt and went to the door, whoever was on the other side covered the peephole with their finger.

 _It could be Dad_ , she thought. _He might not expect me to let him in._

Her ace sat in the corner of the room. With magical telekinesis , she summoned the weapon into her hand before she opened the door. The person she saw didn't pose her any threat. Nevertheless, her grip tightned on her axe when she saw their face. This person was a seemingly young man. Their skin was pale and their ears were long, both signs of magical mutation. Only those that used magic with the utmost grace could avoid horrid mutations as a side effect, ao his overall attractiveness was a testament to his skill as a wizard. His fashion choices left something to be desired, however. He was dressed in a black, lemon dessert garb, and his white hair was tied into three ponytails. One went over his forehead and the other two went over his shoulders.

"Hey Marcy," he said in a flirtatious tone.

"Hello Ash. Goodbye Ash."

Before Marcy could close the door, Ash spoke again.

"What, are you still mad about that blossom wand thing?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm more mad about the erasing my memory instead of actually apologizing and patching things up thing."

Marceline tried to slam the door in his face, but Ash pushed back with greater force and the door slammed on the wall.

"Look, I didn't come for any of that. I-"

Ash was interruted by the sound of something whizzing through the air. He winced in pain. Marceline looked at his stomach and saw that a wooden stick with a metal tip stuck out of it, and red stained his shirt. Marveling grabbed Ash and threw him to the floor inside. She slammed the door shut, and just in time. Another arrow went straight through it, and stopped right in front of her face. She locked the door and jumped to the ground with Ash.

"You're not on my porch for more than fifty seconds," she complained, "and somebody starts shooting at us. Who the Hell are these guys?"

"They're a couple of f-fuckers from Wizard City," Ash struggled to say.

"Wizard City is after you?" asked Marcy.

"Not me, your hu-human f-f-friend."

"Finn?"

"He and the entire damn Flame Kingdom."

* * *

Jake had been inside Princess Bubblegum's lab before. He had always known Bonnibel to be a bit of a tinkerer. He had seen the huge machine , with three sections, two symmetrical ones on either end and one in the middle that consisted of a screen and a couple of buttons before, but every time that he had seen it, that maxhine had been turned off.

But now it was on. The end pieces both had screens with a bunch of symbols that he couldn't understand on them. Above these screens, a vial of liquid floated in the air with a needle stuck into it. On the side left of Jake, the vial was filled with blue liquid. On the right, the liquid was green.

Bonnibel stood in front of the ma character ine facing Jake, as if she was presenting some sort of class project. She had a mile wide smile on her face.

"What is this?" Jake asked. "And why are you so happy about it?"

Bonnivel cleared her throat. "This machine," she began, "is made to compare and contrast the chemical makeup of two different substances. If the substances are organic, it can also compare and contrast their genetic makeup. The blue substance is from the sample you gave me. The green substance is a sample from one of the goo monsters from the Dessert of Wonder. First I compared their chemical makeup. The sample from you gave me and the sibstance from the creatures is like fire and water. They're opposites chemically, and both have magic properties. Not only that, but when you examine genetically, they're both homozygous in every possible area and have opposite genes. If one means red hair, though I don't see hair on you and haven't seen it on the creatures so that doesn't really apply here, other is a blonde. Also, the mendelian chromosones in your DNA are dominant iover those of the goo creatures."

"That's great, but what does it mean?" asked Jake.

"I'm about to show you!" She said, increadiby giddy.

She walked over to the wall and pulled a rolling table in front of the machine. Two cone shaped beakers sat on the table, both with a transfer pipette at their base. Both beakers were filled with one of the two substances, one blue and one green, and pipette at their base was of the opposite substance. She picked up the green pipette and held it over the blue beaker.

"This is what happens when I introduce the goo to your sample," she explained.

She softly squeezed the pipette until a drop of green substance fell into the blue. A single bubble formed as the green seemed to disappear. She drooped the pipetta and went to the other side of the table.

"And this is what happens," she said, now holding the blue pipette over the green beaker, "when I introduce you sample to the goo."

She dropped a single drop of blue liquid into the green. The goo imeadiately began to foam purple. The purple foam quickly spread throughout the green liquid. The beaker itself exploded, purple foam spilling onto the table and floor. Jake stared in awe.

"That is the fifth fucking beaker I broke from doing that," Bonnibel celebrated, "but it was worth it! And those beakers were plastic, too! Those things never break!"

"I don't understand," said Jake, still surprised.

"Your organic tissue destroys the goo!" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum. "You're like a super weapon against those goo monster! We could exterminate them and colonize the Dessert! There are a lot of them there. It would take a while, so you would have to stay here for a little while. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure," replied Jake, "but I'll have to go home first to get Finn."

"Sorry Jake, but Finn can't come. He doesn't have any sort of special weapon, and these creatures are extremely dangerous. I'd have himnpilot a ship and shoot lasers, but this has to be covert. I don't want any of the other kingdoms to know about this."

"Alright then, I guess I'll just go and tell him that I'll be gone for a while."

* * *

 _Fuck,_ thought Marceline. She had studied in wizard city in order to truly hone her magical skill. Her father didn't teach her much while she was in his care. She had been there for a year when she met and befriended Ash. On their first date, he told her about his legacy wizard family and all the pressure that was on him. That was when she told him about her father. Ash bound his own tongue with magic that would persist after his death. Ash had always expressed a distaste for the Grand Master Wizard, and he and Marceline would occasionally commit vandalism on a wall, but there had never been any serious consequence.

Now Ash had been shot because he wanted to give her a warning, and they were both going to die and they were both going to die in her house unless she figured something out.

"Marceline! The back door!" cried Ash, still clutching his wound.

An arrow whizzed Marcy's head. She looked up and saw three crossbow armed soldiers with their weapons trained on her. She put up her arms in surrender, but Ash was never one to give up so easily. He held an arm to face the attackers, and lightning erupted from his palm and struck the Wizard City Soldiers. They all fell on the ground dead.

Marceline ran to the back door and shut and locked and then ran back to Ash's side. The spell he had casted must have been very powerful to kill all of the soldiers on collision. He couldn't cast anything near that level of power again in his condition.

"What do we do?!" she cried.

* * *

Finn stood on a stool above the Flame King and Flame Lord's prison, the cork to it open completely. However, neither dared to attempt escape. Finn held a pitcher of water above their heads, and Phoebe stared them both down.

"Now I'm gonna start this off like an auction," she said. "I know one of you knows where the Flame Sword is, and I'd be willing to bet that both of you know where the Flame Sword is, so I'm going to tell you two what the person who tells me first gets for the piece of information."

"And that would be?" asked the Flame Lord.

"First fucker to tell us where it is is let go from this lantern," said Finn. "We'll bring you to a cottage outside of the kingdom that you will not be allowed to leave. We'll give you food and oil every week. You'll live the rest of your life in luxury."

"And if we both refuse?" asked Phoebe's father.

Phoebe snapped her fingers to Finn, who, in response, let a like trickle of water fall on the Flame Lord and former Flame King. Steam rose from the lantern as the two prisoners howled in pain.

"My throne!" cried the former Flame King, "it's underneath my 's a switch underneath the right armstand. The Ruler of Flames must sit on it or it will never work."

Phoebe went over to the throne beneath the lantern. She sat at it and liftednthe right armstand to reveal a switch. She flipped it, but nothing happened.

She looked above her head and asked her father, "Why is nothing happening?"

"The thing about it is," the Former Flame King said, "I have effectively given up the throne, However, your brother was meant to take the throne after me. He is the one true king of the Flame Kingdom, and the switch will only respond to him."

"Well, he's out looking for the giants, and we can't interrupt him. If we're going to properly defend ourselves against-"

Before finishing her sentence, Phoebe looked at Finn. This boy was PB's best friend, and likely still held feelings for her. Granted, he likely still held feelings for Phoebe, but she didn't know how atrong those were.

"...threats," the pirncess finished, "then we need those giants AND that sword. Is there any other way?"

"Indeed," said the usurped King. "You defeated me and took over the kingdom, but you have yet to truly prove thyself worthy of ruling the kingdom. Fire spreads, and where it spreads, it burns, and where it burns, it consumes. The original King of our line found the first Flame Kingdom in a horrible condition. The people of the Flame were prideful nevertheless, and it was only when our ancestor defeated the voided giant, the prototype that had never been used, that the people accepted him as their king. If you truly wish to claim that sword, then you must find the voided dragon and defeat it in combat."

* * *

Marceline looked out the window and saw that one of the soldiers had dropped their crossbows, and a green fireball was growing in their hands.

"We have to get out of here now!" she panicked.

"I have a plan," Ash said. "Is your dad mad at you?"

"No, why?" she asked. She looked into Ash's yellow eyes and got her answer from them.

She ran into her kitchen, stepping over the corpses of soldiers, opened the fridge door and pulled out the bug's milk. She ran back into the living room. Through the window, she could see that her porch was now on fire. She went into her drawer, picking up her diary and a marker. She drew a smiley face on the wall with her marker.

" _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" s_ he said. Cracks began to form in the wall, until a huge hole formed in it that led to a red land. Marcy picked up Ash and carried him through the portal. It closed behind them. The house was consumed by fire, and the soldiers let out battle cries, thinking that they had won.

* * *

"My brother will be gone for months," Phoebe said, "and if I am to slay this dragon, then it will be weeks before we have the sword. If you wish, Finn, you can stay here an wait."

"Sure," Finn replied, "I'll just go home and tell Jake. I'm sure he won't mind."

Two brothers, bound in heart, at opposite sides of a Cold War, more chilling than ice itself. One side seeks liberty while the other seeks peace and order. How cursed are tehy, that after all that they've been through together, and the moments that they've shared, that their blades may meet on the field of battle. Jake the Dog and Finn the Human, very soon might the fun end.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of my new story. This actually took me longer than I thought it would. I spent a lot of time figuring out how Ash and Marceline would get out of the house alive. Please leave advice and judgement in the review section and feel free to send request and challenges to me in PM. Also, I've been thinking about a theme song. If you guys have suggestions, leave theme in the reviews.**


End file.
